the eight parodies
by grovyleTheGreat
Summary: It was a snowday! I was Bored! I couldn't help, but parody ANOTHER song with earthbound... so I chose the eight melodies...
1. Chapter 1

**I... was bored... don't ask...**

**I don't own earthbound...**

**Eight melodies parody**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ana: blah blah blah blah blaaah

blah blah blah blah blaaaaaah

blah blah blah blaaaaaah, blah

blah blah blah blah,

blah blah blah blah

blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

blah blah blah blah blah, blah

blah, blah blah, blaaaaah.

Giygue: what the hey is this,

this isn't a song!

did you guys bother,

to learn it at all?!

Ninten: No, we didn't,

we're only taught the melody

Loid: so , that gives us a right,

to sing,

the words wrong!

Ana: blah blah blah blah blaaah

blah blah blah blah blaaaaaah

blah blah blah blaaaaaah, blah

blah blah blah blah,

blah blah blah blah

blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

blah blah blah blah blah, blah

blah, blah blah, blaaaaah.

Giygue: can you humans stop?!

that's it, I've had enough!

Loid: we're trying to beat you,

GIYGUE, SHUT UP!

Giygue: you're a meanie!

let me go, i wanna be free...

Ninten: only if you gimmie,

a trillion

oreos!

Ana: blah blah blah blah blaaah

blah blah blah blah blaaaaaah

blah blah blah blaaaaaah, blah

blah blah blah blah,

blah blah blah blah

blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

blah blah blah blah blah, blah

blah, blah blah, blaaaaah.

Ninten: my throat's starting to hurt,

I think I've sung enough.

Giygue: oh, thank the heavens,

they're gonna SHUT UP!

Ana, loid, teddy: you forgot us?!

we don't need ninty to sing,

Loid: wait, teddy how the heck,

are you, alive?!

XXXXXXX

Ana: Blah, blaaaah blah blah,

Blah, blaaaah blah blah.

Blah, blaaaaaah blah blah blah blah,

blah, blah, blah.

Blah, blaaaah blah blah,

Blah, blaaaah blah blah.

Blah, blaaaaaah blah blah blah blah,

blah, blah, blah.

Giygue: AUTHORESS, HOW DARE YOU?!

THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

HOW MUCH SUGAR DID YOU

HAVE TODAY?!

THIS IS STUPID,

WHY AM I SINGING?!

AND SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME,

WHY LOID DOES BALLET!

Loid: I like to dance, when

villans are boring!

you need to be a bit more

exciting.

Ana: you smell like salmon,

cheese, and balony!

go take a shower, this

very instant!

Giygue: you're not my mother

I'm not an actor.

I still don't know why I still have to sing...

Teddy: I haven't sung much!

WHAT ARE THE WORDS, GUYS?!

Ninten: just make them up as you are

singing the song!

Jeff: Love is the power,

love is the glory.

love is beauty and the joy of spring.

Ness: sorry, wrong time line!

we're gonna go now...

agh! Mom and dad?!

IS THAT REALLY YOU?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen mary: Ana and Ninty,

sitting in a treee~

now all you know, that

they'll get married!

Giygue: now i know that

this is the work of the authoress.

Ninten: if that oreo killers here,

then she is dooooomed~

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Grovyle: please... don't ask...**

**Giygue: I swear, grovyle... you are the only being IN THE UNIVERSE! who annoys me MORE than Ninten or Ness!**

**Grovyle: can't say it's new for me to hear that...**

**Giygue: really... who else has said this?**

**Grovyle: You, Porky, Giygas, Kumatora, Ninten, Ganon, Arceus, Darkri, Pittoo, Dark link, the entire pokemon universe, Hades, Palutena, Medusa, pi-**

**Giygue: hahaha... shut. up.**

**Grovyle: fine mewtwo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is the second earthbound song parody i'm doing. **

**pollyana, also known as: what happens if the chosen four are immature morons, who were just given three cappichinos! AKA: when I get oreos...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ness: I believe the camera man

is stalking me now once again! eep!

Paula: if you're gonna fight, then cook

should prob'ly wash your frying pan. yeah...

Jeff: super bombs and bottle rockets

ness: lit the fuse!

poo: ness, were getting ko-ed 'cause a you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula: all the super bombs are mine!

Jeff: I'm the only pyro here! gosh!

Paula: SAY THAT TO THE FLAMING FISTS!

Jeff: you fill everybody up with fear... yeeesh!

Poo: anger manly fish, then we're harpooned!

Ness: but get on Paulas nerves, all life is dooomed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula: all these boys are the fools...

Ness: thought it was chocolate, it was really poodoo!

Poo: i take offence to that statement, i'm gonna have a go at you!

Jeff: stop fighting like little children, won't you handle it like men.

Ness: kay, hey poo! makeover contest!

Poo: if thats how you settle it, then... okay then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sequence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ness: paula, what does normal mean

Paula: No one can define it ness, geez

Jeff: actu'ly I think I can

Poo: no one asked you brainiac! derp!

Jeff: why is every one so mean to me!

Tony: don't worry jeff, because you still got me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ness: people who don't like steak are fools..

WHY A SUGAR CRASH NOWWWWWWWWW!

Paula: Moron one has been neutralized!

Poo is number two to go!

now it's just me, jeff, and tony, and some mr. saturn eating cookie dough!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MR saturn : mr 547urn 54y b01n6

Tony: I'm actually more insane than you!

jeff: oh darn, sugar crash too...

Paula: tendas we will leave this to you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenda 1: hey, wait! I dont wanna sing!

Tenda 2: have you forgotten that we're shy?!

Tenda 3: i would rather be home eating this enormous piece of pie!

Tenda 4: I believe humans are morons

tendas: and that's why we stay away from you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I was bored... pollyana was stuck in my head! don't ask...**


End file.
